


taste the fever

by marsella_1004



Category: GWSN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, Drabble Collection, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: сомнительные советы, как стать крутой (учитель из харуки никудышный)
Relationships: Kang Lena/Miyauchi Haruka | Miya





	1. I wanna give you

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2019, которое я обещала дописать, но увы и ах;
> 
> песня-вдохновение: romeo (park jung min) — taste the fever

Харука никогда не искала её и уж тем более не собиралась знакомиться. Лена сама увязывается следом, доверчиво глядя в глаза с наивным желанием познать взрослый мир. Попробовать, почувствовать, вкусить запретный плод, чтобы потом хвастаться перед подружками и ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды одноклассников. Сама торопливо бежит, не поспевая за широкими шагами Мияучи, которая совершенно не ожидает ничего подобного. Не хватает ей ещё с детьми возиться. С очень любопытными и настырными, к слову. 

Харука кутается в свою кожаную куртку, вжимает голову в плечи, прячась от противных капель дождя, и ускоряет шаг. Лена позади неё чертыхается, ступая в лужу, но всё равно продолжает идти. Она кусает губы от досады и какой-то жгучей обиды, потому что её не воспринимают всерьёз и откровенно игнорируют. Такого отношения к себе она не потерпит. А тот факт, что ей вообще-то никто ничего не должен, особенно взрослая девушка, встреченная в круглосуточном магазинчике, она попросту опускает. 

Или забывает сразу же, как только замечает нахмуренные брови из-под отросшей чёлки и плотно сжатые губы с лабретом на нижней. Лена зачарованно рассматривает незнакомку, округляя глаза и внутренне натягиваясь, как струна. Неловко направляется к ней и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

– Пожалуйста, помоги мне стать такой же крутой, как ты. 

Мияучи на это как-то странно хмыкает, а потом и вовсе покидает магазин, хлопая дверью со звоном колокольчика. Лена удивляется так и не состоявшемуся диалогу и торопится за ней. Так они и знакомятся. Вернее, на знакомство это случайное столкновение в пятницу вечером никак не тянет. Город утопает в отсветах фонарей, полумрак разбавляется яркими неоновыми вывесками на зданиях и светом из окон небоскрёбов. 

Лена в одной лёгкой школьной форме вскоре замерзает и греет ладони своим дыханием. Натягивает гольфы выше, до колен, и топает, шмыгая покрасневшим носом. Короткую юбочку треплет промозглый ветер, и она жалеет, что не додумалась утром надеть колготки. И снова наступает в лужу; в кедах противно хлюпает.

Она не понимает, как врезается в девушку впереди. Просто Харука вдруг останавливается, а Лена не успевает притормозить. И сталкивается с широкой спиной брюнетки. Мямлит извинения и с интересом вглядывается в то, из-за чего девушка застыла как вкопанная. В густой темноте она замечает парочку полицейских и их машину неподалёку. Мияучи мигом разворачивается и тащит девчонку в противоположную сторону, грубо хватая за руку. Лена даже не успевает возразить, настолько она изумлена происходящим (а ещё тем, как крепко держат её ладонь в своей). Поэтому без вопросов следует за старшей (знать бы ещё, сколько той лет; на вид больше двадцати). 

Через пару кварталов они останавливаются перед входом в небольшой мотель, и Харука затаскивает не сопротивляющуюся школьницу внутрь. За стойкой ресепшена их встречает молодая девушка с вежливой улыбкой и явным недоумением во взгляде, что она тщетно пытается замаскировать под нарочитую доброжелательность. 

– Вы вместе заселяетесь, верно? Какой номер предпочитаете – двухместный или одноместный?

– Хватит одноместного, – цедит сквозь зубы Мияучи, давая понять, что не настроена на долгую беседу. Она уверена, что сотрудница уже готова нажать на кнопку вызова охраны, и через минуту её скрутят за совращение несовершеннолетней. Но ничего не происходит. Девушка дежурно улыбается, раскрывая регистрационный журнал и щёлкая ручкой.

– Назовите, пожалуйста, ваши имена. – Она делает акцент на последнем слове; Лене становится не по себе. 

– Мияучи Харука, – отвечает старшая. – А это…

– Кан Лена, – вставляет школьница, придвинувшись ближе к стойке.

– Хорошо, а теперь внесите плату. 

Харука достаёт пару купюр из заднего кармана брюк и вручает девушке. Та нарочито медленно пересчитывает их и, закончив, передаёт ключи от номера. Мияучи довольно резко выхватывает их из её рук и поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Лена догоняет её молча. Их номер вполне обычный, со слегка потрёпанными обоями и непонятного цвета занавесками, но это мелочи; главное, что они в безопасности. 

Только неясно, от кого они бежали. 

Нужно расспросить Харуку, но та явно не в духе. Однако попробовать всё же стоит.

Лена садится на край кровати в мокрой форме и ёжится от холода. Нежилая прежде комната не греет совсем. 

– Почему мы прячемся от полицейских? Ты сделала что-то плохое? – Голос, охрипший и скрипучий, ломается на последней фразе. Очень хочется пить.

– Я не буду говорить с тобой об этом. Маленькая ещё, не поймёшь. – На возмущённый возглас школьницы она пожимает плечами и скидывает кожанку следом за ботинками. – Переодевайся, если заболеешь, я не хочу тебя лечить. 

Лена пытается возразить, но прикусывает кончик языка. В конце концов, старшая права: заболеть не входит в её планы совсем. Если даже планов как таковых и нет. 

Она поворачивается лицом к стене и снимает сначала пиджак, затем рубашку и юбку. Гольфы тоже надо бы снять, но наклоняться ей крайне неловко, поэтому она садится на пол. Харука тоже освобождается от одежды и выходит на крохотный балкон покурить. Лена залипает на её стройные ноги и красивое бельё, на ровную спину и чёрные лямки лифчика. Девушка закуривает, поднося фильтр к губам торопливыми движениями, и выдыхает дым в свежий после дождя воздух. 

Как она не мёрзнет, думает Кан и прижимает колени к груди, потирая озябшие плечи. 

– Не надоело смотреть? – подаёт голос Мияучи, тушит сигарету о железный парапет и возвращается обратно в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Поднимайся, иначе простынешь.

Постель тоже ледяная, колючая даже, и Лена нехотя залезает под одеяло, отворачивается к окну и устало прикрывает глаза, слушая гулко бьющееся сердце. Это так странно – делить с кем-то узкую кровать, чуть ли не вплотную прижимаясь друг к другу. Харука совсем рядом, сопит над ухом, шумно дыша, и тепло её тела передаётся и младшей тоже. Она вздрагивает от прикосновения к своему бедру и напрягается вся, ожидая того, что будет дальше. Но Харука только убирает руку, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Пытается делать вид, что всё в порядке вещей. Выходит скверно.

Лена снова закрывает глаза, абстрагируется от шума и почти засыпает, когда кровать скрипит под весом чужого тела. Она облокачивается на локти и зависает от представшей перед ней картины – Харука снимает с себя бельё.

– Я не могу спать в одежде, – спокойно объясняет она, заметив озадаченный взгляд младшей. – Привычка, знаешь ли.

– Ага, понятно, – тушуется школьница и прячется под одеяло, скрывая покрасневшие щёки и уши. Боится признать, что ей понравилась обнажённая фигура старшей, её мягкие изгибы, так тщательно скрываемые под грубой и мешковатой одеждой. Лена отгоняет прочь двусмысленные картинки в голове и расслабляется, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

Утром соседнее место на кровати пустует. Простыня остывшая, похоже, Харука давно ушла. Но куда? И почему бросила её тут одну? Кан потягивается в постели, вздыхая, и только потом видит висящую на стуле куртку. Значит, всё-таки не ушла. От этих мыслей она смущённо улыбается и не может не признать, что рада. 

Покидать пределы кровати пока не хочется, и она просто лежит, анализируя то, что с ней вчера произошло. И вспоминая очерченный профиль старшей, пока она курила на балконе в одном нижнем белье. Что-то сладко щекочет внутри, и она стыдится этого чувства, ладонями надавливая на живот, чтобы избавиться от истомы. В эту же секунду проворачивается ручка двери, и из ванной комнаты выходит Харука с одним полотенцем вокруг бёдер, которое едва ли что-то прикрывает. Бюстгальтера на ней снова нет, но сей момент её, кажется, совершенно не волнует. 

– Есть будешь? – спрашивает она, присаживаясь рядом. Лена старается не смотреть на её грудь. – Можем купить что-нибудь внизу. 

– Спасибо, было бы неплохо, – выдавливает из себя школьница, опуская веки. – Думаю, стоит одеться. Тебе тоже.

– Ты меня стесняешься? – искренне удивляется девушка, складывая руки на груди. Чёрт возьми. – Прости, не подумала, что тебе может быть неприятно. 

– Всё в порядке, нет, правда, – уверяет её Кан. – Я просто немного растерялась, вот.

– Окей, тогда переодевайся скорее, скоро мы уйдём отсюда.

Опять эта недосказанность. Почему нельзя нормально объяснить, что происходит и от кого они прячутся здесь? 

Что такого натворила Харука, что не разбирая дороги вчера бежала от легавых? Вдруг она опасна?

Нет, это просто смешно. И нелепо.

Но поговорить всё же надо будет.

Форма едва ли высохла, и влажная ткань противно липнет к рукам. Лена решает переждать и кутается в одеяло под вопросительным взором старшей. 

– У меня больше нет одежды, а юбка с рубашкой мокрые. 

– Потому что нужно было развесить одежду, прежде чем ложиться спать, – парирует девушка. – Ладно, тогда сиди здесь, я сбегаю за едой.

Она облачается в футболку и чёрные джинсы, хватает из кармана куртки деньги и выходит из номера. На улице накрапывает дождь, и Лена встаёт на пол, чтобы повесить рубашку на вешалку. Юбку с пиджаком она раскладывает на столике возле окна и долго смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Синяки под глазами и растрёпанные волосы не вызывают ни капли желания, и она осознаёт, что непривлекательна для старшей. Возможно, дело не только в её лице. Лучше вообще об этом не думать. 

Харука возвращается спустя десять минут с бутылкой воды и упаковкой снэков. По виду не очень съедобных. 

– Это всё, что я нашла. Перекуси пока, через полчаса выходим, а то придётся платить и за этот день тоже. 

Лена кивает, принимаясь за хрустящее печенье в яркой упаковке. Харука пьёт воду прямо из бутылки, отказываясь от протянутого ей угощения. Жидкость ненадолго притупляет голод, да и потерпеть пару часов не так уж сложно. Всё равно она скоро попадёт домой. 

Лена расправляется с печеньями и, довольная, откидывается на спинку кровати, пережёвывая хрустящую массу. Харука даёт ей бутылку и поднимается, отряхиваясь. Накидывает кожанку, поправляет волосы и коротко бросает:

– Пора.

Школьница наскоро надевает форму и приглаживает непослушные пряди. На ходу запивает водой остатки печенья, вытирает рот рукой и выбрасывает бутылку в мусорку. Они закрывают номер и спускаются на первый этаж, без слов вручают ключи опешившему администратору и убираются восвояси.

Снаружи довольно тепло после ночного ливня, вчерашние лужи уменьшились в размере. Младшая переступает с ноги на ногу и не отрывает взгляда от асфальта; почему-то дико неловко. Харука хмыкает и озирается по сторонам, выискивая автобус или такси. До остановки идти каких-то сто метров. 

– Что ж, беги домой скорей, тебя уже заждались, наверное, – безмятежно говорит она, хлопая девочку по плечу. – И береги себя. Так, на всякий случай.

Лена медленно кивает и краснеет больше, чем того хотела бы. Кусает нижнюю губу и тихо произносит:

– Онни, спасибо. – В её глазах отражаются лучи бледного солнца. – Вот только ты так и не сказала, как я смогу стать сильной и крутой, как ты. 

– Просто будь собой и верь в лучшее, – уже по-доброму улыбается Мияучи. – До встречи, маленькое недоразумение, – салютует она от виска и догоняет уже отъезжающий автобус. 

– До встречи, онни.

И Лена верит, что эта самая встреча обязательно состоится. Даже если и не скоро.


	2. that's the fever

Лена вновь встречает её в супермаркете спустя три месяца. Ей только-только стукнуло шестнадцать, в мыслях безостановочным потоком «экзаменыэкзаменыэкзамены», и времени на столь отчаянно желаемую свободную юность у неё совсем нет. 

Вместо этого – презрительные усмешки одноклассниц на нелепые попытки накраситься, тупые подкаты закомплексованных парней из параллельного и отвратительные комментарии в её адрес со стороны похотливых стариков. Хорошо, что у неё всегда при себе наушники, чтобы абстрагироваться от той грязи, в которую её с завидным постоянством окунает мир. Поразительно.

Вот и на этот раз в динамике играет прилипчивая песня девчачьей группы, пока она выбирает себе йогурт и шоколадные батончики в соседнем ряду. А потом видит её – та же чёрная кожаная куртка с заклёпками, те же джинсы со свободной футболкой поверх. Только волосы другие – пепельно-серые, отросшие и теперь достающие до плеч. Лена сглатывает и силится выдохнуть, чтобы не умереть такой молодой. Харука возится с рамёном, сортируя упаковки в корзинку по вкусу и параллельно складывая туда пару баночек соджу. 

Наконец она выпрямляется и направляется к кассе, хватая пачку сигарет с прилавка, оплачивает покупку и благодарит кассира. Она на секунду поворачивает голову в ту сторону, где стоит Кан, и застывает с немым вопросом в глазах. По её лицу непонятно, рада она или злится, но удивлена точно. Лена медленно подходит к ней, кладёт корзинку на кассу и кивает в знак приветствия, хотя её всю трясёт от осознания того, как сильно она скучала и ждала этой встречи. Она надеется, что старшая тоже хоть иногда вспоминала о ней.

– Оплатите покупку, пожалуйста, – просит кассир, ожидая, пока школьница достанет и пересчитает деньги. До нужной суммы недостаёт до смешного мало, и это действительно обидно. Она вздыхает и отодвигает один батончик, краснея кончиками ушей.

– Можете, пожалуйста, не пробивать его? У меня не хватает денег. 

– Всё в порядке, я заплачу. – Харука лезет в задний карман, выуживая мятые купюры, и протягивает их парнишке. Лена хочет возразить, но та останавливает её отрицательным кивком головы. 

Выходят из магазина они вдвоём, неловко уступая друг другу дорогу. Вечерний воздух чуть усыпляет, и младшая зевает в кулак, расслабляясь. Нужно прервать это молчание.

– Как ты поживаешь? – спрашивает она на выдохе, уставляясь вперёд, лишь бы не наткнуться на откровенно изучающий её взгляд. – Выглядишь немного иначе. 

– Да, смена имиджа пошла мне на пользу, – хмыкает. – Надоело однообразие. А что насчёт тебя? Как учёба?

– Всё замечательно, – нагло врёт Кан. – Скоро экзамены, так что я только из-за них волнуюсь, вот. 

– О, как же давно это было – и школа, и экзамены. Скверное время. Я даже рада, что всё это позади. Ты же в выпускном классе, так ведь? – Лена кивает, прикусывая щёку изнутри; она ещё не окончила среднюю школу. – Куда думаешь поступать?

– Давай не будем об этом, я ещё не решила, – меняет тему младшая. – Ты как-то пообещала научить меня быть крутой. Помнишь?

– Опять ты за своё, – вздыхает громко Харука. – Ты же не выбросишь эту затею из головы?

– Даже и не думала.

Мияучи приводит её к себе домой – крохотная квартирка-студия с большими окнами, открывающими вид на ночной город, с разложенным диваном вместо кровати и парочкой вешалок для одежды. Школьница снимает кеды и следует за старшей на кухню (если так можно назвать зону между окном и небольшим холодильником), где та уже раскладывает купленное по полкам навесного шкафчика; её внимание привлекает пакет в руках гостьи.

– Давай сюда, испортится ведь. 

Она забирает пакет из рук Лены, кладёт шоколадки и йогурт в холодильник и захлопывает его, перед этим вытащив бутылку соджу из общей упаковки. Они устраиваются на полу рядом с диваном, Харука заливает рамён только что вскипячённой водой и размешивает его палочками, после пробуя на вкус. Кан наблюдает за ней чуть смущённо, не понимая, что ей делать в данный момент. Но есть хочется очень – живот урчит, требуя немедленно утолить голод. Хозяйка квартиры усмехается на этот жалобный звук и пододвигает рамён девушке, кивая на палочки. 

– Ешь, а то остынет. Не хочу, чтобы ты была голодной в моём доме. 

– Спасибо, – слабо благодарит младшая, принимаясь уминать горячую лапшу. 

Она дует на неё и не жуя проглатывает. Харука гасит жажду алкоголем, делая большие глотки, и в перерыве между ними взъерошивает свои волосы. Футболка сползает с её плеча, но она словно не замечает этого, продолжая осушать бутылку. 

– Можно мне тоже? – просит Лена, сама от себя не ожидая. – Совсем немного. 

– Школьникам пока нельзя, – хмыкает Харука. – Ну ладно, ты в выпускном, так что тебе я уступаю. Но только один глоток.

Девушка согласно кивает, выхватывая бутылку и заливая желудок крепким алкоголем. Она немного проливает на пол, и старшая тормозит её, убирая бутылку подальше. 

– Всё-всё, хватит, это как-то многовато для тебя.

– Зато теперь я крутая, – бормочет Лена, блаженно улыбаясь. – Прямо как ты.

– Крутость не заключается в том, как много ты пьёшь или куришь. Это совсем другое.

– Что же?

– Всё дело в поведении и том, как ты себя позиционируешь. Короче, долго объяснять. – Вздыхает. – Эй, ты в порядке?

– Не знаю, – честно отвечает младшая. – Голова чутка кружится.

– Так, не волнуйся, обычно так бывает у тех, кто впервые пьёт. – Она помогает встать девушке, обнимая за плечи. – Ложись на диван и постарайся расслабиться. Я рядом.

Лена послушно (насколько это вообще возможно в её состоянии) садится на мягкую постель, вытягивая ноги и умещая голову на низенькой подушке. Дышит через рот, пока гортань горит от действия алкоголя, а перед глазами всё плывёт. Харука накрывает её пледом и плюхается рядом, ладонью измеряя температуру на лбу школьницы. Она успокаивает себя тем, что всё делает правильно, пока не замечает странный блеск во взгляде напротив. 

– Онни, ты можешь обнять меня? Пожалуйста.

Мияучи двигается ближе, накрывая рукой поверх пледа её спину и внутренне ожидая подвоха. Интуиция её не подводит.

– Онни, поцелуй меня. – Она ёрзает под одеялом, утыкаясь носом в шею старшей. – Всего один раз.

Харука могла бы отказать достаточно резко, чтобы неповадно было. Могла бы встать и уйти прочь, чтобы не вляпываться в ненужную историю. Могла бы просто накричать, чтобы отрезвить и привести в чувства. Но она ничего из этого не делает. Зачем-то слушается эту маленькую девочку с адским пламенем в карих глазах и прикасается губами к её чуть приоткрытому рту. Она посылает совесть и здравый смысл далеко и надолго, жмётся ближе и целует глубоко, сминая края пледа в своих пальцах. Лена обвивает её руками и свободной ногой, носком поглаживая икры старшей и посылая чёткие импульсы по всему телу. 

Харука переворачивается так, что оказывается сверху, и стягивает футболку с топом через голову, не думая даже зашторить окна во избежание казуса. Девушка под ней пьяно смеётся, расстёгивая блузку непослушными пальцами и снимая юбку. Старшая помогает ей освободиться от одежды и припадает к тонкой шее, покусывая её и сразу же зализывая ранки. Джинсы она снимает по инерции, сдавливая стройные бёдра девочки ладонями. Лена издаёт рваный стон, совсем тихий, но вызывающий трепет и новую волну возбуждения. Харука спускается к её груди, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр до самой кромки белья. Когда она снимает и его, лаская языком чувствительное место, Кан хныкает и подаётся вперёд, требуя большего. 

Харука раздевается догола, ложится сверху, кожа к коже, и медленно двигается, пока ещё есть шанс не переступить черту. Которую младшая успешно пересекает сама: перекидывает ногу через бедро девушки, устраиваясь чуть левее, а вторую, наоборот, опуская. Мияучи осознаёт без слов, насколько сильно желание Лены повзрослеть, и не смеет противостоять ему. Садится на колени, придерживая ногу младшей своей рукой, и вплотную прижимается своим лоном к её, скользя по влажной коже. Вторую ногу партнёрши для удобства подминает под себя, ускоряя темп. Лена всхлипывает и цепляется ногтями за спину старшей, подмахивая бёдрами и кусая за оголённое плечо. Ей сладко-больно, приятно на грани безумия, и этот вихрь безудержных эмоций сводит её с ума. 

Харука толкается в последний раз, и девушка стонет громче, дрожа всем телом и чувствуя жар и пульсацию в точке соприкосновения. Она почти перестаёт дышать, когда удовольствие накрывает её с макушки до пят, а ноги отнимаются от эйфорических ощущений. Старшая перекатывается на спину, запуская пальцы в волосы, и достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана куртки. Закуривает прямо в постели, выпуская дым неровными колечками к потолку. 

Лена завороженно наблюдает за ней, чуть прикрыв веки, и отчаянно желает быть на месте этой до половины скуренной сигареты, касаться мягких губ и острой линии скул. Алкоголь почти выветривается из её организма, но усталость всё же берёт своё: она сворачивается клубочком и вскоре засыпает, думая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. 

И одна из последних мыслей перед погружением в тягучий сон – горящие страстью глаза Харуки, когда она слилась с ней воедино. 

Мияучи тушит окурок о дно пепельницы и отодвигается на самый край дивана, чтобы ненароком не притронуться к девочке.

Ведь всё это до невозможного неправильно. Это какое-то сумасшествие.

Помешательство.

Впервые за двадцать семь лет своей жизни она испытывает нечто подобное. Чёрт возьми, она совратила едва знакомую девчонку. Выпускницу. Но от этого ни капельки не легче.

Она вскакивает на ноги и ищет в темноте чужую школьную сумку, вытаскивая оттуда маленькую записную книжку с торчащим краем поздравительной открытки. И моментально оседая на пол от увиденного. Лена ей наврала про возраст. Причём очень искусно. Боже правый, ей всего шестнадцать! Харука клеймит себя грёбаной извращенкой и обещает серьёзно поговорить с мелкой утром. 

А пока она заваливается обратно на свою половину дивана и мимолётом целует спящую девушку в лоб, надеясь, что та не проснётся от случайного проявления нежности.

Но утром точно никаких поблажек.


End file.
